


Tequila Sunrise

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: "You know what they'll say, right?" Bryan asks after he takes another shot of tequila."Of course I do. I can see it now:the Breaking Bad duo is selling alcohol instead of cooking methor whatever the fuck," Aaron says, laughing.
Relationships: Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here, but look, these two love each other so much that they started a whole new drink just to spend more time together, went to Mexico to find that perfect drink, and then toured the country promoting it (and probably still would be if not for current circumstances). You have to respect that. Aaron Paul's instagram posts (the whole conversation about the Mezcal came directly from his and Bryan's dual posts about it) have been sending me lately so this kind of had to happen. Thanks for reading, yo!

2016

They're sitting in a dark corner at Izakaya, one of their favorite sushi restaurants in New York. Thankfully the restaurant is practically empty, but they still have to entertain a few "Yeah, bitch!" And "Say my name" requests for overjoyed and excited fans. It's cool. Since they spend a ridiculous amount of time together, they're used to it.

Aaron is several tequila shots ahead of Bryan (typical) and he's slurring (again) about the future projects they can do together.

"I don't wanna wait anymore. Maybe we can do a play! We can write a play."

"Yeah?" Bryan asks, amused as always by his younger friend's enthusiasm. They're sitting at a booth, smushed together like teenage first loves--just how they like it. Personal space is not a big thing with them. "What would the play be about?"

"I dunno. Maybe we can just do another TV show. I can be the teacher this time. You can be, like, an older student who comes back to school after a life change... or whatever."

"That's cute. I like it, but I still think we have to wait to do another film project together," Brian says patiently. They've been through this so many times, but Aaron, bless his heart, won't give up. 

Aaron stares at his empty shot of tequila, and his insanely blue eyes suddenly light up like it's Christmas morning. Bryan knows that Aaron has come up with something he thinks is brilliant. Bryan patiently waits for the incoming outburst.

"You know what we should do? We should do a really special Mezcal."

Bryan's first instinct is to laugh, although it is actually an intriguing thought.

"You mean the liquor with a worm at the bottom?"

"Nah, that was some bullshit gimmick. I mean, real, artisanal Mezcal made by hand in Mexico. I'm telling you, it's a good idea. I tried some in a bar a while back and it was so good, so pure, and I woke up the next day feeling great. Ever since then, I've been on a search for authentic Mezcal and I rarely find it in any bars. Just think of how awesome it would be to come up with our own. And fans would go crazy for it because, well, you know. They love us."

"That's not... an entirely bad idea," Bryan says, thinking about how much work that would entail. "We'd probably have to go to Mexico a lot, you know, to do some research."

Aaron looks at him in a way that Bryan literally never gets tired of; it's almost embarrassing how much he thrives from Aaron Paul staring at him as though he hung the moon. Nearly a decade after they first met and it still never gets old. 

"I don't know, man. I don't know if we can spend that much time together. We might get sick of each other."

The two of them chuckle, because obviously that is a huge joke. For nearly seven years, they were together so much, they practically became the same person. Filming in the RV during those sweltering hot New Mexico days, sharing almost every scene together in some episodes, countless interviews, millions of increasingly bizarre photo shoots, wrap parties, Comic Con, award shows (they made thanking each other at the Emmys practically an art form of its own), premieres, contests, press, podcasts and DVD commentaries... it was endless. And most of the time, they always gravitated toward each other, like magnets being pulled together. If Bryan was in the room, Aaron wanted to be as close to him as possible. 

Not to mention, Aaron couldn't wait to introduce Lauren to Bryan like a week after they started dating. Robin frequently invited Aaron to dinner, as well, and they were like a huge family. Shooting Breaking Bad was literally the time of their lives. It's where it all began, and where they never wanted it to end.

2009

Aaron has said in a few interviews that he fell in love with Bryan the moment they first met. He's not exaggerating, either. It was literally love at first sight--mutual, at that. Bryan saw something in Aaron and instantly took the young actor under his wing. He taught him so much in such a short time. During all those long days and nights in the desert of New Mexico, hot as fuck, laughing at the countless stories Bryan has about life in Hollywood, and god, the endless teasing. Bryan was merciless and poor Aaron would fall for it. Every. Time.

It was filming during season two when everything started escalating. Bryan was always trying to reassure Aaron that he didn't need to stay in character all the time; that Jesse's burden was too heavy for Aaron to carry when they weren't shooting. Aaron took his advice and tried to leave Jesse behind when leaving the set, but he would still frequently have nightmares as Jesse. It was difficult to tell the actor from the character sometimes. 

The day Bryan and Aaron shot the scene in "ABQ" when Walt rescues Jesse from the house full of junkies, Aaron could feel himself breaking down more than usual. It had been a rough couple of episodes for Jesse, with the heroin and Jane dying and all the emotional turmoil that goes with it. When Walt cradled Jesse with such care and tried desperately to keep him from slipping further into oblivion--it was rough. And he'd never felt closer to Bryan since he'd known him. After the scene, they hugged for a long time. Bryan let Aaron cry on his shoulder until he was able to work through it and move on.

Later that night, Aaron was at home, drinking some whiskey and reading "The Rum Diary" by Hunter S. Thompson, just trying to decompress. He knew it was going to be a long night, though--he wasn't tired at all; his endorphins were still racing as Jesse. Plus, he kind of couldn't stop thinking about Bryan. About how tender he was with him during the scene, or the look on his face when Adam called "cut!" on the scene. Aaron felt like something had changed a tiny bit between them. Something imperceptible, but something overwhelmingly intriguing.

Aaron's doorbell rang, and curiously, he got up to answer it. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour, but somehow he wasn't completely surprised to see Bryan at his door. Actually, he was really fucking stoked about it.

"Hey, man," Aaron said, and without thinking about it much, leaned in to hug Bryan before he even stepped one foot in the door. "Ha, sorry. Guess I'm just happy to see you. Come on in."

Bryan followed him in, and they went in the kitchen. "Do you want a drink or something?" Aaron asked.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Bryan said. Aaron nodded and poured him some whiskey. They both took a long drink, avoiding each other's eyes for no specific reason.

"So to what do I owe this honor?" Aaron asked him. They hung out after work frequently, but Bryan had only been to Aaron's house a handful of times.

"Well, I wanted to check in on you. Why don't we go outside? It's a beautiful night."

Aaron nodded again. He picked this particular house to rent during filming specifically because of the backyard. It had a nice inviting pool, and plenty of room to party, which he invited the cast and crew over to do frequently. 

It was a beautiful spring evening in Albuquerque; just cool enough to almost need a jacket. The sky was clear and the stars were bright. The pool was a brilliant blue under the patio lights. 

The two of them sit together on one of the patio couches. 

"First of all, how are you feeling? I know it was a long day..." 

"I'm good," Aaron said, although he knew Bryan probably saw straight through this lie. "I was just getting ready to go to bed."

"Really? Somehow I doubt that. I know how you get, Aaron. I know how you are." Aaron briefly glanced at Bryan and knew that was a mistake; Bryan was looking at him with such genuine concern that it didn't take much for Aaron to forget about his facade. 

Aaron sighed. "You're right, man. I just keep thinking about it..."

"What are you thinking about, exactly? Let's talk it out."

Aaron couldn't get over the fact that Bryan was truly the only person who could possibly understand what he was going through. They were in this together. Aaron had been in his share of TV shows before Breaking Bad and bonded with plenty of the actors he played opposite of, but he'd certainly never had a friend like Bryan. Someone who was with him every step of the way, who never gave up on him, who cared just as much as he did. 

"Okay, well... It's just, mostly up to this point Walt and Jesse have had a teacher-student relationship and Walt is such a dick to him, right? Always making him feel like a junkie idiot asshole. And today it was just like, everything they've been doing together, and probably after bonding during those four days in the desert, like... Walt finally realized he needed Jesse. Not just as someone he relies on to distribute the product or whatever. Not just the annoying kid he blackmailed into being his partner. He finally cares. And Jesse _needs_ that so much." 

Aaron understood the fact that he was being kind of ridiculous about a fictional TV show, but he also knew that if anyone got it, it would be Bryan.

"That's true," Bryan said, nodding. "I definitely played it that way. Walt has this young kid in his arms, and he's feeling so goddamn guilty about what happened with Jane already, but now he clearly feels like some kind of father figure to Jesse. He hates that he cares, but he does."

Aaron nodded, grateful that Bryan got where he was coming from. 

"I know your scenes have been rough lately. I totally understand you taking on Jesse's pain. But what good does that do _you,_ Aaron? You can't even sleep. That's not healthy. I hate to see you like this."

Aaron was tearing up, of course, and felt like an idiot yet again because he couldn't get a grip. Bryan took his hand and squeezed it. Aaron felt something warm spreading in his chest, which took him by surprise. For the second time that day, Aaron put his head on Bryan's shoulder, needing the older man's comfort. 

"I really think we should figure something out for the next season on how to deal with separating Aaron from Jesse. I assume things are only going to get worse for Jesse further on down the road, knowing what a sick bastard Vince is, right? And I can't stand to see you upset like this. It makes me feel..."

Aaron looked up at Bryan and met his eyes. There was something in his crystal blue eyes that Aaron had never seen before, and it matched how Aaron was feeling perfectly. It was just so damn eerie how they always seemed to be on the same page. Aaron had a fleeting thought that... maybe they're soulmates? Or something. But he quickly let go of that notion in case Bryan was weirded out by the whole thing.

"How does it make you feel?" Aaron asked, his heart racing.

"I don't know, exactly," Bryan said. He looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he gazed at Aaron in a way that definitely didn't make his body feel any calmer. They were sitting so close together, Aaron was practically in his lap. Which... he was not exactly minding at this point.

Bryan reached out and wiped a tear from Aaron's eye. Aaron couldn't deal with this simple gesture, and then found himself touching Bryan's face in a similar manner. Bryan then surprised them both and put a hand behind Aaron's head, bringing him closer to his own, and, well, that's when the inevitable happened. They kissed slowly at first, testing it out, seeing if the other would back away. And then it was almost... brutal. Like they were trying to prove a point to each other. A point that this was not just a drunken night of making out; this was real. 

This was important. 

When they finally came up for air, they looked away from each other. They took a moment to collect themselves, if that was even possible.

"Well, that was different," Bryan said, smirking a little.

"Bad... different?"

"Definitely not bad different," Bryan said softly. They were quiet for a moment, still sitting so close together, still tasting the remnants of each other on their lips. "Well. maybe I should, you know... stay over tonight. You know, in case you have any bad dreams."

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah, I think I may need a bodyguard or something."

They shared a grin.

They didn't take it any further on that fateful night (although a very lovely and hot goodnight kiss was enjoyed by both). Bryan wrapped his arms around Aaron and they fell asleep quickly, not knowing what the next day would bring, but looking forward to the new beginning.

*****

Now, nearly 7 years later, they're still trying to find projects to work on together--and beds to sleep in together. Sometimes it feels like more and more time passes between when they can meet, so a new partnership would be a good solution while enough time passes for them to do a movie or another TV show.

"So what do you think? You want to give it a shot?" Aaron asks.

Bryan softly sings a few lines of "Tequila Sunrise" - "It's another tequila sunrise, starin' slowly 'cross the sky..."

Aaron laughs, that full body laugh-and-slap that Bryan loves to make happen. It's just so endearing. 

"God, you don't have to be so Walt-y about it," Aaron says, and they both chuckle.

"You know what they'll say, right?" Bryan asks after he takes another shot of tequila.

"Of course I do. I can see it now: _the Breaking Bad duo is selling alcohol instead of cooking meth_ or whatever the fuck," Aaron says, laughing. "Let's do this. I'll talk to a few people this week and let you know what we need to do moving forward." 

The two of them shake hands and drink on it. 

"Great. Robin has been looking for new ways to get rid of me lately."

"Right? Lauren and I are dying to start a family together. She'll be happy to know how much easier it'll be when I'm drunk all the time."

They both laugh. Later, they go back to Bryan's apartment and celebrate the idea in their own way--all night long.

_Take another shot of courage  
Wonder why the right words never come  
You just get numb  
It's another tequila sunrise, this old world  
Still looks the same  
Another frame, mmm_

\- Tequila Sunrise, the Eagles - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know these people and this was just written for fun. Also, full disclosure, this is so way out of my comfort zone. To give you an idea of how much so, the only other RPF I've written is Gwen Stefani/Blake Shelton? I've literally never even written M/M before. So. Constructive criticism and advice is definitely welcome here. Thanks again, friends. There's a few more chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going somewhere else entirely with this and it was going to be much shorter, but as it turns out, I actually have a lot to say apparently? I'm going all in on this one. The heart wants what it wants. So please enjoy, and again, I love kudos and feedback and thanks for reading!

2010 

By season 3, Aaron slowly learned how to turn Jesse off at the end of the day and slept a lot better because of it. It helped that he and Bryan didn’t have as many scenes together in the beginning of the season, so Jesse was given a little room to breathe before he and Walt got right back into it.

Bryan had a great deal of pride for the growth he was seeing in Aaron, both as an actor and as a person. He loved to watch him work; he’d often find himself coming to set even if he wasn’t in the scene to witness what Aaron was working on. He supposed the fact that they spent most nights together, wrapped in each other’s arms, keeping each other warm in the cold New Mexico evenings, was a factor in why he found everything about Aaron so damn fascinating. The feeling he got in his stomach when Aaron was around _still_ took him by surprise, even after more than a year of their “arrangement.” 

A few days after their first kiss and before the season two wrap party (where they dressed as each other’s characters and caused quite a stir), they had a nice dinner together at Antiquity in downtown Albuquerque. They were both about to leave New Mexico to work on other projects during the hiatus, but plans were being made to see each other as their schedule allowed.

Bryan took a drag off the cigar and exhaled. He could see Aaron watching him, and he knew that look in his eye. Aaron was thinking about how Bryan’s lips would taste on his after being wrapped around the cigar. He knew because he was having similar thoughts watching Aaron.

“Come here,” Bryan said in a deeper than usual voice. Aaron obeyed, and they shared a dirty, rugged kiss that made a promise of things to come later. They quickly moved apart, not wanting to take a chance that someone would find them in this compromising position.

“So… I told Robin,” Bryan said, and Aaron looked up at him with surprise clear in his eyes. 

“What?!" Bryan wanted to laugh at the terrified expression on Aaron's face. "Does she hate me? She hates me, right? Oh, god. I’m so sorry…”

“She… was okay with it,” Bryan said, shrugging. “Not much shocks her, which is always something I’ve appreciated about her. She loves you, and she said she gets how you make me feel.”

“Wow. My god. Okay. That’s good, I guess.”

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s not going to suggest we have a threesome or whatnot, but she’s… she understands.”

Aaron nodded. Bryan could tell it was a relief to him. Looking around to make sure they were still alone outside, Bryan backed Aaron into the wall and pinned him there. Aaron looked at him with pure passion in his eyes. Bryan kisses him roughly. He could feel Aaron’s erection against him, which god forbid was only turning him on more. They still had to get through the rest of their meal, first. Then dessert.

****

Since this was a new situation for both of them, they took a lot of time to figure out what they liked, what rhythms worked best, what made them both gasp for air. Bryan loved the tiny curve of Aaron’s hip bones, and Aaron loved that _he_ loved to grab them and not gently, either. Aaron learned that Bryan liked to be seduced, and he was happy to oblige. Long, drawn out kisses while he slowly undressed him, mostly in the dark, cheek to cheek, face to face, tongue to tongue. His favorite thing was going down on Bryan, because Bryan enjoyed it so much. The way Bryan groaned and said his name softly was like poetry to Aaron’s ears.

Of course, Aaron was a little different in his preferences. It surprised Bryan that in his fifties, he discovered something about himself that was completely new. Before he met Aaron, before Aaron unlocked a new side to him, he never had any urge to look into a man’s eyes while they had hard, rough, unyielding sex. But Aaron’s eyes were spectacular--as was the rest of him--and Bryan wanted to give him everything he wanted. Rough kisses, tearing off his clothes, biting his lip, even the occasional choking when Aaron was a good boy. 

One of their favorite things was taking long motorcycle rides together. On the weekend, in the chilly air of Albuquerque, they’d get on Bryan’s bike and ride as far out as possible. Aaron would grasp Bryan tightly, which made Bryan feel like a much younger man out on his first date. 

The fact that they _were_ so different from their characters; the fact that they had an entirely opposite relationship of Walt and Jesse, made it easy to be professional on set and focus on the work. But as soon as they were done for the day, a switch was flipped, and their defenses were down. Most of the time they made it home before that happened. Other times, they sloppily made out in the back of Bryan's car in a parking lot not far from the set. Most of the time they kept their composure, and sometimes they gave in to being horny teenagers together. 

*****

Less than a year later, Aaron met Lauren at Coachella and fell head over heels in love with her. Somehow, his feelings for Bryan and his feelings for Lauren never conflicted. He just loved both of them equally, in completely different ways.

A week or so after Coachella, Lauren was staying over at his house, and they were in bed together. Aaron couldn’t believe how fucking lucky he was. Not only was Lauren beautiful and smart, great in bed, doing important work with the foundation that she co-founded… but she was also really cool and seemed to just go with the flow. So Aaron took a gamble and told her about his thing with Bryan.

“Hey… I gotta tell you something,” he said softly, running his finger down her naked stomach, enjoying the goosebumps he caused along the way.

“Uh-oh… that’s never a good start to a conversation,” Lauren said, with a hint of laughter in her voice. He felt like she was kind of mocking him, because he had basically already told her every single thing about him in the past week. He loved that she knew him so well already.

“So, well, you know Bryan?” Aaron started off awkwardly.

“Um, Bryan, one of your best friends, mentor, co-star, dude you talk to like every single day even though you’re on hiatus?” Lauren said. “Yeah, I’ve heard of him.”

“Well. We’re kind of… close. Closer than you think.”

“Close? How close? Use your words, Aaron.”

“We’re together? I mean, sort of, I guess. Not like together-together, but we have an ongoing… thing. It’s still kind of new, but… yeah.” 

Lauren was quiet for a moment and Aaron’s heart literally almost stopped. What if this was the dealbreaker?

Then she laughed. “Oh, well, that makes sense, the way you talk about the guy. I get it.”

Aaron exhaled. Thank god. They continued talking about it for almost an hour, and Aaron actually found it relieving to actually be able to tell someone, and the woman he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with, at that, about Bryan. 

Aaron was pretty sure he was the luckiest son of a bitch on earth, because he had found his soulmate not once but twice in his lifetime.

2018

“I really dug the second one we tasted,” Aaron says. “It was slightly smokey but with a hint of something sweet, and it kind of punched you in the face but also left you wondering what was next. What did you think?”

Bryan shakes his head. Aaron exhales petulantly. 

“What the hell was wrong with it? It didn’t appeal to your finely honed senses?”

Bryan chuckles. “Patience, my friend. I know you want to pull the trigger but that one wasn’t it for me. Let’s see what happens this afternoon at the next tasting.”

Aaron is quiet. They are in the lounge at their hotel in Oaxaca, talking about the latest round of agave tasting in a nearby village that had come highly recommended by Michael, Bryan and Aaron’s other partner in the business. 

Bryan squeezes Aaron’s shoulder. “Come on. We’ve gotten this far, why give up now?”

“I’m obviously not giving up. But what if we don’t find it? Are we wasting our time here?”

At first, Aaron and Bryan are stoked about their new partnership. They are tied together again; they know the media will love that their “bromance” lives on. Plus, they have an excuse to spend more time together, which is never a bad thing. But as it turns out, starting a business with your best friend is actually not the easiest endeavor. First of all, there are endless meetings, which Aaron wants to tune out of so bad--there’s a reason why he’s an actor and not a business person. There’s a lot of talk about money and investing and profit and loss and it makes Aaron’s head spin. But he wants to be an equal partner; he wants to be on the same page as Bryan, so he pays attention and offers ideas and the two of them take on this new venture with enthusiasm.

This is the third time they’ve gone out to Oaxaca and Aaron’s starting to lose hope. He and Bryan made a pact that they wouldn’t move forward with this venture if they couldn’t find the perfect agave juice for their potential Mezcal, and so far, they just haven’t. One of the problems is that they possess such different tastes. Aaron likes a kick to the gut, an in-your-face flavor that makes him want to dance like Badger on the blue meth. Bryan enjoys soft, slow, languid flavors ("He wants to be romanced," Aaron loves to say in interviews, because it's true, in every way possible) that nearly put Aaron to sleep. Somehow they have to meet in the middle, which hasn’t happened yet. It’s incredibly frustrating.

Not to mention, Aaron is trying to start this business while navigating the waters of new fatherhood at the same time. His daughter Story was born just a few months ago, and while Lauren is incredibly understanding of the trips to Mexico, Aaron knows she’d prefer to have him home. So while he obviously always enjoys spending time with Bryan and indulging in their more-than-just-a-partnership situation, it’s hard to be away from his baby girl and his wife. It almost feels selfish, when it never has in the past. Aaron really hates this feeling, but there isn't an easy answer.

Bryan gets it. He was emotional when Aaron told him they were having a girl. It’s just another thing that ties him and Aaron together--fatherhood. They spend hours talking about how to raise a girl and what that entails and how hard it can be. Aaron never gets tired of hearing Bryan’s stories about his own daughter, and often asks him for advice. Bryan, always the mentor.

“I still feel good about our chances today. Do you want to go back to the room before we need to head out again? Maybe take a nap?” Bryan's eyes sparkle in the way that usually has Aaron wrapped around his little finger, but Aaron is just not feeling it at the moment.

“No, thanks. I’m just gonna take a walk. I’ll be back soon.”

Bryan watches Aaron get up and walk out with a dull ache in his soul. He thinks Aaron even looks a little like Jesse as he disappears out of the hotel--a little frail, a little lost, a little confused. 

Sighing, Bryan pays the bill and goes back to the room. Their business partners have never asked or even batted an eye when Bryan and Aaron just get the one room together. Either they don’t want to know or already have an idea, which isn’t too hard to guess once they spend a little time with the guys. Of course Bryan and Aaron are subtle in public (as subtle as they’ve always been, which actually is mostly the opposite), but they also don’t go too far out of their way to hide anything.

Bryan does end up going back to the room and dozing off for a bit. When he wakes up, it's to a familiar warm body snuggled up against him. Bryan smiles a little and pulls Aaron closer to him. They lay here like this for a good deal of time; Bryan wants to let Aaron talk when he's ready to; that is usually what makes Aaron want to open up more. After almost an entire decade of being together, they're both obviously pretty adept at knowing each other's moods and how to navigate them.

Aaron finally turns around so they're face to face. Bryan kisses his forehead. Aaron halfheartedly smiles.

"I'm sorry for just walking away. It's hard, though. I love being with you and starting a business together, but... I hate leaving Lauren and Story at home. Lauren will facetime me and she's trying to seem happy and excited but like, it makes me almost think what we're doing here is just a distraction."

Obviously Bryan is a little hurt by this, and as much as he tries not to show it--he is an actor, after all--Aaron can tell what he said stung a bit. 

"Come on, you know what I mean, man. _You_ are not the distraction. I realize it will get easier, but for now..."

"I understand." Bryan sits up on the bed, and Aaron does the same. He tucks his head into his knees, avoiding Bryan's gaze. "I don't have a lot of comforting advice to give you for once. Just keep in mind, we won't have to come out here as much once we find the right juice. And I can always come by myself; I know your tastes almost as well as mine."

Aaron groans and shakes his head. "I literally can't stand the thought of you coming down here without me."

"Okay, so we won't do that. But we _will_ find the right flavor soon enough. And I promsie you, if we don't find anything during this trip or the next, we can give up. We'll figure out a different project to work on."

"I had my heart set on the Mezcal, though," Aaron says grumpily.

"We'll find it. I have faith in us. And guess what happens when we do find it?"

"What?" Aaron asks, looking like he's coming around on this pep talk now.

"Once we get it into production and start marketing it, we'll get to do more strange, erotic photoshoots together," Bryan says. "Everyone will ask us when we're going to be on Better Call Saul or if there's going to be a Breaking Bad movie or if the pizza is still on the roof. Plus, we're going to make a lot of money. I mean, look at Clooney."

"I'd rather look at you," Aaron can't help but say. He seems energized, though. Like he's reinvigorated and ready to take on the world. "You really do know what to say to me."

They lean in and share a kiss, one that represents a long history of knowing what makes each other tick. Bryan gets that Aaron is usually mostly content with his love for Bryan and how it doesn't take anything away from his marriage, but sometimes it does feel like a conflict. He and Robin have been at this for so long that they don't even question it anymore. Bryan knows Aaron and Lauren will get there, too. It just takes time. Meanwhile, hopefully business will be booming soon and they can all rest a little easier. 

*****

The next tasting, predictably, is just as disappointing as the others of the day. Neither Bryan nor Aaron were impressed with it, and they agreed to call it a day and go out to dinner. They'd try again tomorrow. After Bryan's thorough convincing, Aaron is determined that they're going to make this work, and hopefully sooner rather than later.

Before they get back in the truck, Michael jogs up to it and says, "Hey, I just got a call. Apparently there's a village an hour or so away that has been turning out some of the best agave in Mexico, according to this guy who just learned about what we're trying to do out here. He says it's definitely worth a visit. What do you think?"

Aaron and Bryan share a look. Usually Michael is calm and collected about where they go and why, but he looks downright giddy right now, so he must have gotten some good information.

"Let's go for it," Aaron says, and Bryan nods in agreement. 

However, "an hour or so away" turns out to be a huge understatement. The village is in San Luis Del Rio, a nearly three hour drive from Oaxaca City, then another two hours on a perilous highway full of potholes and cars traveling faster than the speed of light, yet _another_ hour on an unpaved road that looks and feels like they're driving on the highway to hell. The driver swears he knows where he's going, and when they have to finally get out and wade through a river after taking their boots off, Aaron and Bryan sure as fuck hope they're in the right place. 

They hike through the brush, pushing back bushes and trying not to stumble on the rocks and break their ankles. They pass by a pair of donkeys that were tied to a fence post.

"Look... donkeys," Aaron manages to say through his near-hyperventilating from all the heat. "That seems like a good sign."

Bryan is too hot to even make a joke about how the one on the right looks like Aaron's twin brother. He just nods in agreement.

Minutes later, they come across a building that's almost completely hidden by trees. Aaron can't help it--he laughs. Bryan looks at him curiously.

"What does that look like to you? Think about it."

Bryan takes out his binoculars and takes a look at the building in the distance.

"It looks like a meth lab in the middle of nowhere," Bryan says, and they both laugh.

"If that's not a good omen..." Aaron mutters.

They continue their trek down to the village, and meet with a lovely man named Gregorio. Aaron and Bryan converse with him in what little Spanish they've managed to pick up since taking these frequent trips, and Gregorio invites them to have dinner with his family. Gregorio's wife makes them banana leaf-wrapped tamales, carne asada, mole negro, and some absolutely decadent chocolate dessert that Aaron knew he would never forget the exact taste of, because it was just that good. 

Only after they have broken bread with Gregorio's family did they ask about the agave. Gregorio led them to the "meth lab in the middle of nowhere" and they tried the agave juice. One taste and they just knew. They fucking knew. Aaron and Bryan looked at each other and nodded, and no further discussion was even needed. The juice had all the right flavors, and not only that, but they already trusted and liked Gregorio. This is what they'd been looking for; this is why they started this mission in the first place. 

They leave Mexico feeling exuberant and ecstatic about the future.

A few months later, they are hit in the face with nostalgia during the 10 year Breaking Bad anniversary at Comic Con. Aaron brings Story out on stage with him in a little meth-baby costume and the crowd loves it. It's amazing to catch up with Vince and chat with the rest of the beloved cast. The show still resonates so deeply with its fans and Bryan is so grateful for it. Bryan has dinner with Lauren and Aaron and they drink a lot of wine and laugh about the circumstances. When they aren't participating in what seems like endless interviews and yet even more photoshoots, they are busy discussing the business and how soon they can put Dos Hombres (the name they ultimately settle on) on the market. They are so excited to share this with their fans, but it's not time yet.

They also, of course, find a few dark hallways and empty rooms to sneak off to, because all this nostalgia is making them super hot for each other. Typical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the info about their trips to Mexico from these vids:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=764jDtkfnzI&list=PLfmmT3YB3EQ2nG8mhh2Dt_ToPe56Al_9q&index=13  
> (I love this because it's literally just the two of them making each other laugh for an hour)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtX5oQXriYo&t=317s (Cigar and Spirits interview where they are both hot in general)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPIJsHoc7RQ (wine.com interview from just last week)
> 
> The two of them will repeat a story on ya, though.


	3. Chapter 3

2012

“Jesse… I need you to believe this. It’s not true. It’s just not.”

“So he’s out there? He’s okay?”

“Yes. Mike is fine, wherever he is. We both know that he can take care of himself. And he can provide for his own family. Okay? _I need you to believe me.”_

Aaron was already an emotional wreck coming into the table read for Blood Money, the first episode in the final eight of the series. He’d only seen Bryan once during the five month hiatus; they were both so busy that it was hard to find time in their schedules, on top of finding time to spend with their families--Aaron and Lauren were engaged and they were in the middle of planning the wedding, so that was some nice bonus stress as well. Seeing all the familiar faces of the cast and crew for the last-first day back ever was harder than Aaron thought it would be. He had no idea how he was going to get through these last couple of months if the first day was already this rough.

So it was not that difficult to get right back into Jesse’s tender, fragile soul during the table read. He knew a lot of actors don’t find it necessary to be in character during a table read, but Aaron couldn’t help it. He was, of course, sitting next to Bryan. Bryan was also the director for the episode so he was studiously taking notes in his script and offering suggestions here and there. It was fascinating (not to mention hot as hell) to watch him work. Thankfully this didn’t prevent Bryan from stroking Aaron’s leg under the table whenever it was possible to get away with it. Aaron couldn’t wait sneak away and have some alone time together, but for the time being, they had to concentrate on the task at hand. Which wasn’t hard, unlike some other things.

Aaron hadn’t quite expected for Bryan to be so intense during their scene together, though. He knew Bryan was only doing what he always did--which was to try and encourage the best performance and emotional reaction from Aaron possible. So Aaron brought it. They played off each other masterfully, as usual, and he could tell from the reactions in the room (aww, Anna was crying, too) that they were in for a particularly beautiful journey for these characters as they bring the show to a close.

Aaron had learned a long time ago that when Bryan focused all his attention on you like there was no one else in the room, it was the most hypnotic feeling. It made him feel like he could do anything and be fucking great at it. And that was what he was going to miss the most about the show, and why he was an emotional disaster when they hadn’t even started filming the last episodes yet. He was sure that he'd find great friends and experiences in his post-Breaking Bad career, but nothing would ever be like this again.

*****

“God, I just love this beard,” Aaron said as he nuzzled into Bryan’s face for like the 50th time that night. “Sucks that you have to get rid of it so soon. Why can't Walt have a nice beard?” He kissed Bryan again and again, happy and content that they were finally able to sneak away to Bryan’s house for the night. They were laying in post-coital bliss--it was always so damn good after not seeing each other for a while. They had lost time to make up for, after all.

“Mmm. I missed you,” Bryan said with a tiny catch in his voice. “I always miss you.”

Aaron’s stomach got all tight and achy with the sound of Bryan’s voice. He always loved his voice; especially when they were in the heat of the moment and Bryan couldn’t help but whisper Aaron’s name.

“Yeah? What did you miss, exactly?” Aaron asked, teasingly, but also curiously. It wasn’t always easy to get a real, non-sarcastic answer out of Bryan; Aaron understood that he was not inherently a guy who was going to pour out his emotions at every opportunity and he respected that. Bryan showed his love in other ways. Like back in the early days when he’d take time from his weekend to show up on set and rehearse a pivotal scene with Aaron, over and over until they both felt like it was perfect. Bryan did not need the extra rehearsal time; he embodied Walt so effortlessly, and obviously had so much more experience and knowledge about the craft. But he spent the extra time with Aaron, giving him advice, making suggestions, and just being there for him. Vince has always said he found lightning in a bottle with Aaron and Bryan and their obvious-from-the-beginning chemistry, so it was important for them to never take that for granted.

“I miss these hip bones, for one thing,” Bryan said, and Aaron laughed. “That laugh--you know how I feel about your laugh, how I feel it in my bones. Your eyes... just. Your eyes. And your beautiful soul. God, if there are any wounded baby birds within 50 miles of here, I know you’ll find one to nurse it back to health.”

Aaron couldn’t deal with this. _He_ was the emotional one in this relationship, not Bryan. He was strongly touched by this side of Bryan. He was speechless, though--he really couldn't think of a single thing to say that would make Bryan understand how much this meant to him. Thankfully he didn't have to say anything, because Bryan kissed him again. A lot. 

“Hey, I want you to understand something,” Bryan continued, his voice seeping into every crack of Aaron’s soul. “I don’t know if you’ve wondered or had doubts and I want to tell you this now so you don’t have to worry or question it. When the show is over, we're _not._ Okay? We’re _not_ done. I will find you wherever you are, just as I know you’ll do the same with me. This is going to last until one of us drops dead. Is that okay with you?”

Oh, man. Aaron knew he couldn’t keep it in much longer--he teared up like they both probably predicted he would. Part of him _did_ have some doubts that Bryan wanted to continue this thing when they no longer had an excuse to see each other every day; once they had moved on in their careers. This was a huge relief.

Aaron exhaled. “Yeah… I think that’s okay with me,” he said, his voice cracking. Bryan laughed and kissed him again. They talked into the night about their future plans, and how to keep each other in those plans. When Aaron finally fell asleep, it was with a huge smile on his face.

*****

Filming the last eight episodes was in fact an emotional roller coaster, for everyone involved. Aaron was not pleased or surprised to find out all the emotional turmoil that Jesse would have to go through--Vince really was a son-of-a-bitch to his character. He also hated that Jesse and Walt were at such odds with each other through the later half of the season; that meant he and Bryan wouldn’t have as many scenes together as they wrapped it all up.

On the day they received the script for the finale, Aaron could barely even acknowledge it, much rather look at it. Bryan came to the set when Aaron was filming yet another happy-go-lucky scene at the nazi compound. 

While they ate lunch together in Aaron’s trailer, Bryan said, “Hey, I have an idea. You know that documentary Vince is putting together for the DVD?”

Aaron groaned. “God, he has me doing interviews like every hour of the day for that thing. What about it?”

“I think we should read the finale tonight and have someone film it. That way we can find out what happens together. I bet the fans would love it, and that way… you don’t have to be alone when you read it.”

Aaron looked up at Bryan gratefully. How did this man always know the way to Aaron’s heart? Was he a psychic or something?

“I think that is a reasonable plan,” Aaron said, nodding. Bryan called Vince, who was of course overjoyed with the possibilities. 

Aaron picked up a six pack of beer on the way to Bryan’s house. Every second of leaving his own house, buying the beer, driving to Bryan’s place, and sitting down to read the script left him a little bit more devastated and bereft than when he started. This was it. This was the end of an incredible journey he will most likely not have in the same way again.

“You ready for this?” Bryan asked as they sat down together, Bryan on the couch and Aaron in the love seat. Obviously they’d be a lot closer together if the camera crew weren’t there.

“No,” Aaron said, and Bryan laughed. “But let’s get it over with."

Aaron was actually dying to know what would happen. He always had a feeling that Jesse would be the one who killed Walt, but he was relieved when that wasn’t the case. He was utterly devastated, overjoyed, and heartbroken that Walt ultimately saved Jesse from not only the machine gun fire, but released him from imprisonment as well. And he took a bullet for Jesse, too--he essentially died to save Jesse. Beautiful. “He and Jesse share one last long look…” practically sent him straight into a coma. Walt’s gorgeous death was poetic and earned, and still punched Aaron straight in the gut. 

Bryan and Aaron couldn’t even speak for a minute after Bryan read “End of series.” They just looked at each other, bereft and empty. 

They didn’t talk much after the film crew left. They just kind of held each other until they fell asleep together. It was too much. It was just too much.

*****

As the days of filming grew shorter and shorter, Bryan did his best to at least always appear as though he had his shit together. He knew that someone had to keep everyone from falling apart; he had to set the tone, he had to stay strong for the cast and crew. Everyone looked to him to see what emotion to feel on any particular day, and it was important for him to live up to that role.

It was hard to see Aaron so depressed all the time. Bryan was always trying to cheer him up, which frequently worked, but soon enough Aaron would go right back to pouting like a little boy. His soul ached for him. Bryan came from a different time; he was not so used to wearing his heart on his sleeve and being so visibly emotional, but he admired that about Aaron. Aaron always wanted everyone to know how he felt about them, and he had so much love to give.

For the last few weeks of filming, Bryan would come back home and answer calls from the press, do interviews, talk to Vince about a scene for the next day, make plans with the cast and crew before they all left… it was exhausting, but again, Bryan knew he had to be the one to do it. And he was fine with it; as number one on the call sheet, it was his duty to be the good captain of the ship.

Bryan also knew in his heart that this role was going to be the crowning achievement in his life, no matter what he went on to do in the future. He was forever going to be Walter White, and he would never stop getting questions about it. Well, he could live with that. At least he was lucky enough to come across two memorable roles on TV in the same decade. Not a lot of people could say that.

The only thing keeping him sane was Aaron’s constant calming presence. Aaron would come over and watch as Bryan made all these phone calls, rubbing his shoulders and helping him make dinner before they both crashed for the night. Not to mention, Aaron was frequently on set even on his days off. He wanted to be there for everyone’s last scene. When Saul made his final escape from Walt and his eternal coughing fit, Aaron was there to hug Bob and wish him luck on the rumor that he’d have a spin-off all to himself. Aaron also watched behind the door as Walt said a last good-bye to his baby daughter and his estranged wife. Everyone on the set was quiet so they wouldn’t wake the baby. Bryan and Anna were emotional since it was their very last scene together. Not to mention the ocean of regret and sadness between Walt and Skyler. Aaron couldn’t stop crying. 

When the scene was over, Bryan hugged Anna tightly, and then waved his hand over for Aaron to join them. All three of them quietly sobbed all over each other for a minute before collecting themselves. 

Later, at Bryan's house, he asked Aaron, "Do you want to come watch me film tomorrow? It's time. Walt's death... I can't believe it. It has to happen, but I'm gonna miss that old bastard.”

Aaron shook his head. "I just don't think I can do it, man. If you need me there, of course I will, but otherwise... I just. Can't."

Bryan didn't blame him--he barely wanted to be there himself. That wasn't true, though--Bryan wanted to give everything he had to the last scene; it was important that they got it exactly right. He and Vince talked for a long, long time about how to play it. Ultimately, Bryan was very happy with the ending. It was fitting and poetic.

It definitely didn’t help anyone's tender emotional state that they saved the opener for Ozymandias for the very last day of filming. Aaron and Bryan were wearing the same exact clothes they were wearing in the pilot, and Aaron was a complete fucking human disaster the entire day. Bryan did his best to make Aaron smile and laugh, which he knew Aaron appreciated, but he was still a mess. Even Bryan stripping his underwear off to make the crew laugh through their tears one last time seemed to make Aaron even more depressed than before. It was a long day and even longer night.

Bryan took Aaron to the airport the next day. Aaron was lucky enough to go straight from Breaking Bad to Need for Speed, which Bryan was excited about for him, but they both agreed--this was all happening too fast.

They pulled up to the Albuquerque airport and Bryan helped Aaron with all his luggage. Aaron was on the verge of tears. Bryan desperately wanted to grab him and keep him by his side forever, but that wasn’t helpful to either one of them. 

“Hey… it’s going to be okay. You are going to work on a lot of different projects. Some of them will be amazing and rewarding, and some of them will be dumb and forgettable. It all counts.”

Aaron nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“And god, you know I love you. Everyone knows I love you. Just get on that plane and don’t look back. I’ll see you soon.”

Aaron was practically just a small mass of stinging tears at this point, so all he could do was hug Bryan for way longer than was normal, and then he was gone. He had to leave or else he would never leave. Bryan understood, and he knew Aaron was going to be okay. 

*****

A few hours later, after he got off the plane and settled into his new home for the next couple of months, Aaron got a text from Bryan-- 

_I miss you already._

*****

It wasn’t too long after that when Bryan went to Aaron and Lauren’s wedding. Well, that sure was an interesting day for him. He was of course ecstatic that Aaron found the love of his life, the woman he wanted to start a family with and grow old with together. They were so cute; everyone at the wedding knew they were the perfect couple. But also, it just kind of sucked for Bryan. It was complicated. Bryan didn't really understand where all these strange emotions were coming from--after all, he'd been a married man for a long time at this point. But he felt... possessive. And jealous. It was disconcerting, to say the least. He definitely did not share these feelings with Aaron and managed to hide them during the happy day and beyond. However, he wouldn't soon forget the unreasonable feelings Aaron's wedding caused in his confused psyche.

In the years that followed, the two of them met whenever it made sense to, and sometimes when it didn’t. They were still promoting the last season of Breaking Bad into 2013, and did a few more interviews together the next year. When the buzz for the show started to wear off and everyone was moving on, they obviously didn't get to see each other as much. Aaron would come see Bryan’s plays; Bryan went to Aaron’s movie premieres or after-parties. They’d have double dates with their wives when they were both in Los Angeles; occasionally Robin and Lauren would discreetly go out shopping together or see a movie or something, giving Aaron and Bryan some “time” for each other. It might not have been conventional or convenient, but it worked. Their feelings and commitment were still as strong as ever despite the distance.

And that’s when Aaron had the fateful idea for Mescal and Dos Hombres, to continue their friendship, relationship, and partnership.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

2019

“You’re really lucky, you know… you don’t have to wait your whole life to do something special.”

“Cut!” Vince yells out, and Bryan and Aaron once again look at each other and evaporate into their weird, immature giggle festival that they haven’t been able to stop doing all day. 

“God, I’ve missed you two knuckleheads,” Vince says fondly. “That was great; we’ll do a couple more and we’re good to go.”

Vince bounds off to talk to the assistant director, and the two of them laugh again. 

“This is still so surreal,” Aaron says, shaking his head. He’s said that about 12 times today already. 

“Tell me about it. There’s a Breaking Bad movie and I’m not even the star? What bullshit,” Bryan says. Aaron chuckles. Bryan just looks so funny in his bald cap and little mustache and fancy Walter White clothes. Aaron is wearing his old school Jesse beanie and huge jacket and oversized pants, exactly the same clothes they were wearing in the Four Days Out episode. It is so weird to be transported into a world from a decade ago; even weirder that it still feels like it was yesterday.

“In all honesty, I’m just so excited for you. It’s a great script; it’s a wonderful story for Jesse. You deserve this.”

Aaron grins. “Thanks, man. I can’t imagine doing this without you.”

When Vince approached Aaron about doing El Camino the year before, Aaron’s first thought was, “Hell yeah!” and then his second lizard brain thought was, “How am I going to do this without Bryan?” He literally had to remind himself that he’s been doing well for the past six years and he actually _is_ able to carry a movie on his own, especially one about a beloved character he still actively misses on a near daily basis. 

For three months, they shot the movie in Albuquerque, and Aaron truly enjoyed being a producer and stepping back into Jesse’s well-worn shoes. He had a blast shooting this thing, working with some familiar faces that he missed so much over the years. However, the day Bryan came to play Walt in a flashback scene was obviously Aaron's favorite day of filming. He couldn't stop smiling all day. Even just walking down a hallway together in silence gave him goosebumps. 

They had just been on another short trip to Mexico to check on Gregorio and the Mezcal process the month before, so it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other in a while. But still. To be together on a set again, playing these beloved characters... it just makes Aaron so happy.

"So... are you staying in town tonight?" Aaron asks hopefully.

"That depends... I didn't make any hotel reservations, so if you happen to know a place I can stay..."

"Oh, I know a place you can stay, all right," Aaron says, and winks. They both laugh. Even after all these years, the flirting never gets old.

*****

2020

Aaron and Bryan mutually agreed from the beginning that if they were going to do this, they were really going to do it. Meaning, when it was time, they were personally going to promote the hell out of it--together. They’d go to bars in places like New Orleans and Miami and serve Dos Hombres from behind the bar.

Although some of their fans would lose their complete shit upon seeing the two of them so accessible, most of the people who came by were cool and just happy to see them in the same room again. Not to mention, Aaron and Bryan had a blast spending time together and pouring drinks like rockstar bartenders.

Early in the year, they do an interview with Cigars and Spirits magazine to promote Dos Hombres. The photographer puts them in the usual “manly” poses with cigars and such. It’s actually a lot of fun, and brings back memories from the many, many shoots they’ve done together in the past.

“Is it weird to do a photo shoot together after this long?” The photographer asks Bryan and Aaron. 

“It’s a little strange but I think we know the drill,” Aaron says, and Bryan laughs and nods.

“Photographers just love us. We were on the cover of Rolling Stone once. Talk about dreams coming true…”

“Yeah, they wanted me to shave Bryan’s head, so that wasn’t weird at all,” Aaron says, and he and Bryan chuckle at the memory. 

“And hold lambs? Literal lambs. Don’t forget that part. At least we didn’t have to throw blood on each other this time,” Bryan says.

“I liked that one! Especially the gas masks… that was creative.”

Early on they realized that the media was kind of hung up on Walt and Jesse’s relationship on the show, which easily extended to Bryan and Aaron’s friendship off the show. Photographers loved to play off of that energy and would come up with "edgy" ideas to put them as close together as possible. It could have been awkward, but they got a kick out of it, actually. The closer, the better. 

“I think it’s our fault for having so much chemistry,” Aaron says. The photographer laughs.

“Ah, I see what you did there,” Bryan says. The two share a look that doesn’t go unnoticed by the photographer. They also do a fun photo shoot for Esquire, and looking at the pictures later, they just get it. Again. They really do look so good together, it's actually kind of ridiculous.

*****

"What's up?" Aaron answers the phone.

"Hey. What are you doing? Eating a sandwich? You sound like you're eating a sandwich," Bryan says.

"Actually I was just listening to your audiobook and jerking off to your voice," Aaron says. Lauren laughs from the kitchen. "Hearing about you selling lotion on the beach in the seventies with your long strawberry blond hair really does it for me."

"Mm-hmm. I'm glad I can entertain you even from afar," Bryan says.

Their plans to promote Dos Hombres all year were cut short by the pandemic situation, and it has sucked, to say the least. They both had been looking forward to touring the country together and, well, making some money. Their marketing team was trying its hardest to keep the buzz going despite the fact that they couldn't promote it in person. They do a few Instagram lives and an interview with a website, where Aaron again tells everyone that Bryan likes to be seduced and they found their Mezcal in a place that looked like a meth lab in the middle of nowhere.

Aaron has enjoyed spending so much unexpected time with Lauren and Story. He hasn't been home for more than three weeks at a time since... well, he's never been home for more than three weeks at a time. It's been so wonderful. He also, of course, misses Bryan so much it actually hurts a little. They talk every day, for five minutes or five hours or somewhere in between. And of course they're constantly emailing back and forth regarding the business, which, despite everything, is actually booming. They are talking about putting together a contest for fans to come with them to Mexico and watch the process of the Mezcal being made. Hopefully they'll be able to make that happen for later in the year, although obviously everything is up in the air currently.

"Later I'm going to dress up in my lion costume from the Sweet 60 thing and stroke my tail while I think about you," Bryan says, chuckling.

"Sounds like a great plan, I’ll wear mine too so we can be matchies.” Aaron sighs. "I do miss you, though. I want to smoke a cigar with you soon."

"We'll make it happen," Bryan replies, with that little catch in his voice that appears when he's feeling a tad emotional. Aaron loves it. He loves everything about him.

They chat a bit about the business and make each other laugh with a few corny jokes before hanging up. 

"Love you," Aaron says. "Don't forget about me. I'll put on a pair of tighty-whities now in your honor."

"Great, make sure to take a picture for me. Love you, too. Have a good night--smoke 'em if you got 'em."

"Yeah, bitch," Aaron says, and they both laugh as they hang up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A. Thank you for reading! I appreciate the patience since I've never really written something like this before. Along those lines, I love me some smut and sexy times as much as the next person, but I didn't want to screw it up in this particular situation. 
> 
> B. Things that were helpful for the last two chapters:
> 
> \- The documentary No Half Measures  
> \- Blood Money table read - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGhOdvzlloE&t=1491s  
> \- Bryan Cranston Behind the Scenes of El Camino - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hM4r9CQhKAA  
> \- Bryan and Aaron read the finale together - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTKQKq4lFsI&t=2s  
> \- Bryan’s Super Sweet 60th - https://youtu.be/ot_V7Q8a6yc  
> \- Bryan's audiobook that he narrates (his voice, am I right?)  
> \- Watching every episode commentary in 5 days  
> \- Being unemployed during a global pandemic
> 
> C. I slightly edited chapter 1 and 2 to make them better and such.
> 
> D. Thanks again for reading! I appreciate you.
> 
> E. This IG post from Aaron is basically the entire reason why this story exists - https://www.instagram.com/p/CATheZSHuWA/?igshid=1nuyuj222ptxi ( their KNEEs though)


End file.
